The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly to methods and systems for selecting information for processing with a principal components analysis (PCA) technique or other method to derive a physiological waveform in conjunction with motion analysis (e.g., identification and/or mitigation of motion within imaging data).
During operation of medical imaging systems, such as PET imaging systems and/or multi-modality imaging systems (e.g., a PET/Computed Tomography (CT) imaging system, a PET/Magnetic Resonance (MR) imaging system), the image quality may be affected by motion of the object being imaged (e.g., a patient). In particular, motion of the imaged object may create image artifacts during image acquisition, which degrades the image quality. Respiratory motion is an example of a common source of involuntary motion encountered in medical imaging systems.
Motion artifacts in acquired imaging information may be addressed by various motion mitigation processing techniques. However, application of motion mitigation techniques may result in drawbacks, such as an increase in noise (e.g., by decreasing the signal-to-noise ratio due to discarding portions of the signal) and/or reduction of image quality resulting from the discarding of information.